


Scotch and Sex

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg brings James to meet Mycroft. And a bit more.





	Scotch and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally the fault of Amythe3lder...

Greg gave James an encouraging smile. “You'll get along famously,” he promised, knocking on the door.

Mycroft opened it a moment later, giving James a nod. "Pleased to meet you. Gregory has spoken highly of you."

"Thank you," said James." He's spoken highly of you as well.''.

Greg grinned and left them looking a bit stiffly at each other and went to pour each of them a drink. By the time he finished, Mycroft and James had moved to the sofa. They accepted the drinks, speaking quietly. Greg sat on the other side of James, sipping his scotch, watching them.

And it was good to see. He didn’t understand everything they were talking about; something regarding the geopolitical climate of certain southwest Asian countries, but he could tell they were both interested in the way they leaned in towards each other. They grew more animated as they spoke, working through their drinks, Mycroft gesturing with his glass.

Finally, though, the conversation started to wind down. Greg moved a little closer to James’s back, watching Mycroft as he kissed the man’s shoulder. James glanced at him. “Ah, yes, the other reason for my visit today.”

Mycroft gave him a smile. The warmth on his face would have shocked any of his underlings. “We’ve been considering the addition of a third,” he said, “and when Greg suggested you, I knew you would be perfect. I know something of keeping to oneself, hiding away from the world.”

James gave a gentle smile in return. "It was kind of you to think of me."

Mycroft waved his hand. "Gregory enjoyed your company, it's my delight to get to know you as well."

"In more than one sense," grinned Greg.

"Incorrigible," said Mycroft fondly, getting up to top off their drinks.

Greg took his chance to lean in and nibble James’s ear. “Last chance to back out,” he murmured.

“I’d be a fool,” he said, turning and kissing Greg, pushing him back on the sofa.

Greg snogged him back enthusiastically, hearing Mycroft get settled in the other chair, no doubt enjoying the view. 

James nipped at his lip and started moving down to his throat. Greg grinned and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. James mouthed down the skin as it was exposed. Running out of shirt, Greg got his belt open and pushed down his trousers.

“Enthusiastic, are we?” asked James, bypassing his half-hard cock and mouthing Greg’s hip instead.

“Well, getting snogged by a handsome bloke while my other handsome bloke is watching? Bound to get my interest up.”

Greg could hear Mycroft’s glass tinkle as he snorted. “Flattery, Gregory.”

“You’re the one with a nice view of James’s arse.”

“I can’t decide if you had too much to drink or not enough,” said Mycroft dryly.

James chuckled, “I suspect Greg is always like this, aren’t you?”

“More or less. What can I say, I like attention?” Greg pulled him up for a kiss.

“More like insatiable,” muttered Mycroft. 

Greg grinned and pulled back, meeting James’s eyes. “Now you know why we were considering a third.”

“Wearing the Government out, were you?” asked James.

“Something like that. I’m afraid chasing criminals keeps me in better shape than pushing paper.”

There was the sound of Mycroft putting his glass down. Greg’s cock twitched as Mycroft made his way over, looking down at him. “You were hardly complaining last night,” he said, voice low.

“You had me gagged, bit hard to complain then, in’t it?”

James nipped at his shoulder. “I’m sure Mycroft wouldn’t mind gagging you again now, would he?”

“No, I think that’s an excellent idea.” Mycroft unzipped his trousers.

Greg half sat up and turned his head, eagerly taking Mycroft’s cock into his mouth. He moaned and closed his eyes.

“Gorgeous,” muttered James. He reached over and picked up the lube from the coffee table and coated his fingers. “What does he like?”

“Many things,” said Mycroft darkly, running his fingers through his lover's hair. “You’ll find him willing.”

“Good,” said James, teasing Greg’s rim.

Greg moaned again, parting his legs further for James. James kissed his knee, then pulled back. “Roll over,” he ordered.

Pulling off Mycroft’s cock, Greg gave him a hungry smile. “Yes, sir.” He got onto his hands and knees.

“Over here,” murmured Mycroft, tugging Greg so he was leaning over the arm of the sofa. He smiled and gave him his cock again.

James smacked Greg’s arse and kissed the back of his neck. “You really like this.”

Greg nodded, groaning as James pressed two fingers inside. 

“This isn’t the first time we’ve included another,” said Mycroft, fucking Greg’s mouth slowly. “But we’ve been looking for a more long term partner.”

“I’m certainly interested,” said James, giving him a smile. “Especially if more evenings include scotch and sex."

“That can be arranged,” said Mycroft, in the same tone as one would discuss the weather. 

“And you, Mister Holmes. I must admit I’d rather like to see you get on your knees for me.” James smirked.

“Would you now?”

James nodded. “I think Greg can wait a minute, don’t you?”

“Quite,” said Mycroft, gesturing at one of the other chairs. 

James got up and sat, spreading his legs as he settled.

Mycroft abandoned Greg and walked over, leaning in to give James a heated kiss. James slipped his tongue into his mouth, holding him in place until Mycroft groaned with pleasure and slipped to his knees.

“Good,” said James, offering his cock.

Mycroft enthusiastically wrapped his mouth around him and get to work. James rest a hand on Mycroft’s shoulder and looked to Greg.

Greg had shifted to a seat, all his clothes kicked off. He was watching them with hunger, fingering himself with eyes blown even darker than usual.

He caught James watching him and spread his legs a little wider. “I hope one of you decides to fuck me before this evening is over.”

Mycroft raised his head to look at Greg. “Oh we will,” said James and Mycroft unison. 

James and Mycroft shared a look. James leaned down to kiss Mycroft again. Mycroft nipped his lower lip, stroking James with his hand.

“I want to take care of both of you,” said James quietly.

“We could move it to the bedroom,” suggested Mycroft.

“Why?” asked James, picking up someone’s forgotten drink and taking a sip.

Mycroft gave a halfhearted shrug and moved to the sofa, tugging Greg into his lap, facing James. Greg turned his head and kissed Mycroft thoroughly as he gave Greg’s cock a stroke.

James finished the scotch and stood, making his way back over. Mycroft held Greg’s legs apart as James leaned over the pair of them and guided himself inside.

Greg groaned, shivering. Mycroft and James still had most of their clothes on; he was the only one totally nude. Mycroft’s cock lay behind Greg. Every thrust from James dragged against Mycroft’s trapped cock.

James kissed Greg, then leaned over his shoulder to kiss Mycroft. With a soft moan, Mycroft opened his mouth to him. 

James started thrusting faster. Greg wrapped his arms around James’s neck. Mycroft's hands went to Greg’s hips. James came silently, hips stilling as he panted against Greg’s shoulder.

“My turn,” murmured Mycroft.

James nodded and pulled carefully out, sprawling on the end of the sofa. Greg turned in Mycroft’s lap to face him, kissing Mycroft as he guided him inside.

Mycroft toppled Greg back so his head rested against James’s thigh. Mycroft kept Greg’s gaze as he chased his own completion. James reached out and stroked his fingers through Greg’s hair. Leaning, in Mycroft’ sucked a mark into Greg’s collarbone as he came.

Greg smiled up at the pair of them as Mycroft pulled back, stroking himself off the rest of the way and coming with a satisfied moan.

James smiled, fingers still in Greg’s hair. Mycroft got up and came back a moment later with a rag to wipe up Greg. Finishing, he got up to return it to the bathroom. When he returned the second time, it was with refilled glasses of scotch for himself and James. Greg was already dozing off.

“To the pleasures of the future?” asked Mycroft raising his glass.

“And the pleasures of the present,” toasted James, the most satisfied he’d been in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks for all the encouragement on this one.


End file.
